All Was Well Rewrite
by Condom Fungus
Summary: I rewrote my old House fanfic. It's longer and probably makes more sense. Chase x OC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own House MD, or the canon characters, but I do own Elizabeth. Woohoo!

R & R, please!

The young woman walked into her new place of employment- the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She paused as she was about to open the door, sighed, and turned the doorknob. There were four others in the room. An African-American man, tapping a pencil on the table, a blonde doctor, he looked a couple years older than me, and a woman gazing lovingly at a rugged looking man with a cane, standing next to a whiteboard. "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Martin. Wilson suggested I hire her. Something about them knowing each other or something…" he trailed off "Unfortunately, she'll be joining our team." The people looked at her. "Alright, folks," he said, sarcastically, "22 year old man suffering from constant night terrors. "Any suggestions?" Everyone stared at Elizabeth, like they were expecting something amazing. "Stress?" She mumbled partly to myself, partly to everyone else. "Wrong." The doctor with the cane said, harshly. "That's House." Whispered the African-American man sitting next to me. "I'm Eric Foreman." He held out his hand, and she shook it. "That's Chase." He said, pointing to the blonde doctor, who was giving her a weird look. The woman was glaring at Elizabeth. "That's Cameron." House sent Dr. Chase and Elizabeth to give the man an MRI. The two walked down the hallway toward Radiology. "Sorry about Dr. Cameron," he said to her, "she's not used to having another female on the team. She considers it competition." He had a really nice Australian accent. "Well, weren't you guys told that I would be coming?" Elizabeth asked, confusedly. "Nah, House never tells us these things." She nodded, starting to understand. "So, have you thought of any more diagnosis?" he asked, changing the subject back to work. "Sleep Apnea?" she said, quietly. Obviously to Chase, she was nervous. "Hey, just because he's an asshole, doesn't mean he doesn't want you on the team. Don't be nervous." He smiled. The two doctors walked into the room where the patient was, and asked him to lay down on the table. "Stay still." Elizabeth said to him. They turned the machine on. The doctors didn't notice anything of concern on the MRI, so they let him out. They gave the results to House, and sat around the table. "We could do a Polysomnographic video recording, and see if he these really are night terrors." Elizabeth said. She had finally spoken up. "He could just be acting out his dreams." House looked at her, then back to everyone else. "Go. Do. Now." He said, and pointed out the door with his cane. "Show off." Cameron muttered to her as she walked past. Chase gave her an apologetic look, and joined Cameron.

"Why do you have to be so rude to her?" Chase told Cameron, angrily. "Just because she's new, and female, you automatically feel threatened." Cameron looked at him and sighed "I don't feel threatened!" she shouted. "Then why do you insist on slamming her every chance you get!" Chase shouted back. "Do these tests on your own." Cameron muttered, "I'm leaving." She barged out the door, just as Elizabeth walked in. "What was that?" she asked. Chase sighed and said, "Cameron's ticked. No big deal." Elizabeth was starting to feel as if she wasn't wanted. "Oh…" she said quietly. "Hey, why don't you help me with these tests?" Elizabeth nodded, and grabbed her clipboard. The patient was asleep and breathing normally. Suddenly, he started kicking, tossing, and turning in his sleep. "Ding." Elizabeth said. "We have a diagnosis." Chase smiled at her, and woke the patient up. The EEG showed abnormal brain activity. Obviously, these turned not being Night Terrors. Elizabeth, Chase, and Foreman burst into House's office. "Either Cuddy's not wearing a bra today, or you have a diagnosis." "REM Sleep Behavior Disorder." Foreman suggested. "It fits. Start him on 0.5 mg of Klonopin, and send him home." Elizabeth smiled. "Who came up with the diagnosis?" House asked. "Dr. Martin." Chase answered, smiling. "Nice work, noob." House said. Elizabeth had never felt more proud.

Elizabeth had now been working at PPTH for a couple of months, and had befriended Foreman and Chase. She was still having a hard time getting to Cameron. She guessed that she still felt threatened. She was working her clinic hours, and had just finished treating a four year old girl who had a bad cut on her leg, when her pager went off. Noticing that it was an emergency, she ran to the ER doors. There, being rushed in was a very young baby, apparently not breathing. The paramedics were performing CPR, and it didn't seem to be helping. She ran up beside the gurney, and helped push it. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron joined her. The team put the baby on a respirator, and went to give House the file. He read over it and said "We're not taking this one." "The kid's dying!" Cameron said, worriedly, "We have to." House shook his head, and moved on.

As Elizabeth was leaving, Chase ran up behind her. "Wait." He said. "Would you have dinner with me sometime?" He was smiling. "Elizabeth was speechless. She looked at Chase and nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven, alright?" He kissed her on the cheek, and left. Elizabeth, wondering what had just happened, touched her cheek, and headed out the door. Elizabeth got home, and opened her closet doors. _Hmm, what to wear…? _She thought to herself, scanning through her clothes. She picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark green turtleneck sweater, and a pair of boots that she wore over her jeans. "Not too classy, not to casual." She said to herself, looking in the mirror. Elizabeth looked at the clock, and her stomach dropped. Why was she so nervous…? After sitting on her couch doing nothing for five minutes, she heard a knock at the door. She got up, and answered it. It was Chase. He was wearing a black sports coat, light blue button up shirt, and black pants. He looked great. "You look…" he started to say, "…great." Elizabeth finished his sentence. They laughed, and headed to the restaurant arm in arm.

They got to the restaurant, and were seated. "I seriously thought you were dating Cameron, you know." Elizabeth said, trying to make conversation. "Really?" he said. "I'm insulted." He chuckled. "A lot of people think that at first." He took a sip of his drink. Elizabeth looked down at her placemat. "You're nervous." Chase looked at her. "Why?" he looked confused. "I-I'm sorry…" She looked up and grinned. He sighed, and they continued their date. Afterward, the two headed back to Elizabeth's house. The two were standing on her doorstep, saying goodbye. Chase could tell Elizabeth wanted to kiss him, and smiled at her. Elizabeth blushed. She gave him a hug, they broke apart, and he left.

The next day, Elizabeth was doing clinic duty. A mother walked in with her daughter, who looked quite sick. "My daughter is complaining of a bad taste in her mouth, and she had a seizure this morning." Elizabeth preformed a standard physical on the child, and touched her stomach. "Does this hurt, hon?" she asked. The child shook her head. "Oh, and I found this in her room." The mother held up a broken thermometer. Elizabeth looked at the mother and sighed. "You really need to pay more attention to what she gets into." The mother looked at Elizabeth. She looked offended. "She has Mercury Poisoning. She must have ingested the Mercury in this thermometer. We'll start her on Dimercaprol, bring her back in a couple of days. We're going to do an MRI to make sure her brain is okay." Elizabeth wrote a prescription, and shooed the patient out of the examination room. The next few weeks were awkward. Cameron somehow found out, and gave Elizabeth a dirty look every time she saw her, Foreman laughed at her, and House wouldn't stop making his smart-ass remarks. Robert and Elizabeth dated regularly, and seemed happy enough, but one day, she walked into the locker area (A/N: I forget what the hell it's called) and saw Cameron kissing Robert passionately. She ran off before she could realize that Robert was trying to push Cameron away. She sulked and walked into Wilson's office. She thumped herself down on the couch and looked at him. "He was kissing Cameron…" she looked at her feet. Wilson looked at Elizabeth and said, "I'm sure you were just seeing things." He reassured her. "No, I saw what I saw." Wilson sighed. "Sorry…" Elizabeth said, and walked out of his office. Her friends couldn't help her now.

Elizabeth was trying her best to avoid Robert. Every time he tried to talk to her, she made up an excuse to go somewhere else. It had been almost a year since the incident. When he tried to sit with her at lunch, she left. She didn't notice, but he was obviously hurt. Chase and Foreman were talking one day. "I wasn't even kissing Cameron. She was kissing me!" he said, anger in his voice. "Yeah, but you know women, they automatically assume the worst when they see their boyfriend kissing their coworker." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Robert sighed, and walked out the door. A couple of days later, House fired him. When Elizabeth heard, she was devastated. She knew she loved Robert; she just didn't want to admit that she was hurt. Walking into the locker area, she noticed the box Chase had put his stuff in. On the top of the pile, there was a picture of them, on their third date. Without warning, Elizabeth started crying. I couldn't believe how long she'd been mad at him. A tear hit the picture as he walked in. "Elizabeth…" he said, looking at her, "What are you doing in here?" he looked concerned. "I-I came in to say goodbye?" she was stuttering and crying. "Are you crying?" he asked her. He looked even more concerned, and she shook her head. He looked Elizabeth straight in the eye and whispered, "You know I don't like seeing you cry. You have to understand that I wasn't kissing Cameron. She saw you coming and grabbed me. I was trying to push away." He looked sad. Elizabeth could tell how much he wanted to stay. "I believe you." She said, smiling up at him. Robert kissed her passionately, and it was then that she realized how much he loved her, and how lucky she was. He slipped his tongue in between her lips, and willingly, she kissed back. House walked in at that moment. He coughed, and Elizabeth and Chase broke apart. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, Elizabeth and Chase both grinned, Chase grabbed his things, and left. All was well.


End file.
